


Memoirs of a rookie night guard

by Lord_Chocolate



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, Child Neglect, Developing Relationship, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gen, Its mike and mike alone, Multi, Murder Mystery, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Poor Life Choices, Retelling, Swearing, not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Chocolate/pseuds/Lord_Chocolate
Summary: Mike Schmidt at age eighteen has escaped the grasped of his overprotective mother and lands himself a dingy little apartment in a run down apartment complex, some day's after he gets a job as a night watch in a old pizzeria
Relationships: Mike Schmidt/original character
Kudos: 3





	Memoirs of a rookie night guard

Mike Schmidt is having a good day today, for starters he found on his daily scavenging trip to the dumpster a penny, well it was just one penny but it was something, the other option was not having a penny at all which practically would have been worse but fortunately Mike is good at making decisions or so he thought, it had been a good decision to leave in the dead of the night with a backpack full of his stuff, 15 dollars and a dog when his mother tried to attack the former after a argument about him trying to search for a part-time job outside of the home-run store, it had been a good decision to accept the offer from a old classmate to come live with them in their little dingy apartment only for them to suddenly disappear a week later leaving him with a rat infested small complex and surely it had been a good idea to come back to the junkyard at sunset with his dog to find his flashlight he had forgotten in the last trip only to have them nearly murderer by a insane hobo when he finally found it

The thing that drew him out of his pool of hatred and self-deprecation was feeling of his dog pressing itself to his leg pressing itself against his leg 

‘oh yeah’ Mike thought to himself, he had forgotten that they where still in the junkyard sitting on some metal plates, Mike calmly got up and so did his dog   
Well, Sparky it is time to go back home -   
Mike said with a playful tone and Sparky followed soon after him when Mike started to go to the entrance and exit of the junkyard

it had been like this since a few weeks, Mike would wake up, eat breakfast (which is just off-brand cereal and juice), give Sparky his food, try to get out of the complex without being seen by the landlords or neighbors because he can't pay the rent right now, go get Newspaper and go to the job ads section, apply for anything and pray   
sometimes he would go to the junkyard to search for useful items such as


End file.
